


Ancel's first Christmas

by MissOlineaux



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux
Summary: There were lights, and a huge tree and lots of presents and everyone seemed so happy, and Ancel didn't understand anything. Lucky for him, he had Berenger by his side.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Ancel's first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScarletEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletEyes/gifts).



> Merry Christmas~ 💕 I hope you like this!

When Ancel woke up that morning, he didn't expect to see his room decorated in red flowers and shiny lights, he didn't expect the fake snowflakes dangling from the ceiling or the red dress with white fur laying on his bed. But after a glance around he found out that, whatever was going on, he liked it.

He got dressed in his new present and went to the next room to see if Berenger was working there. They had been doing that for a while now, they slept together unless he fell asleep while working, or didn't fall asleep at all. Being Prince —scratch that— KING Laurent's counselor had given him a lot of work after all. But he seemed happy, and somehow, that made Ancel happy in turn. He wouldn't stop too much to think about the reason behind such thing though.

As he noticed that the man was nowhere to be seen, he decided to head down on his own. He'd have breakfast and then look for him, he probably was on the stables anyways.

When he got out of the room though, he was instantly dazed by what he saw. If his room had been decorated lavishly, they seemed to pale against the rest of the "house". Colourful laces decorated the walls and red, and white, and silver and blue glass balls hung in threads down the ceilings, and under every door frame a mistletoe stood in wait for...something, more lights than usual gave life to the walls and columns, and the curtains had been changed to red and sparkling white. What had gotten over Berenger? He wasn't complaining, of course. Even though perhaps they had overdone it a bit with all the light and shiny things, he appreciated the change from the usual dullness of his new home.

And then he got down, to the entrance hall, were a huge — and I mean HUGE — tree seemed to have every servant completely dazzled with all its brightness. A shining star a top of it, and no more than three leaves could be seen between on decoration and the next one. And there, at the bottom of it, a thousand presents (or so it seemed from Ancel's point of view) waited for someone to open them.

As he reached the end of the staircase, a hand on his shoulder made him turn around, to face no other than Berenger, a warm smile on his face and — Even more surprising than everything else — wearing a BLUE jacket. A very dark blue one, almost black. But still.

"Have you gone mad? Are you trying to scare me to leave or something? Because I'm not planning to do that I hope you know. I don't know what--"

"Ancel"

He looked up too meet kind eyes that glinted with amusement. The hand on his shoulder went down to his waist, his soft smile never fading. Ancel, for once, stood silent. He really didn't understand anything, but Berenger was looking at him with as much fondness as he usually did, so it probably wasn't THAT bad.

"Merry Christmas, my dearest."

Ancel blinked once, then twice, and then said the only thing he could come up with:

"What?"

Berenger looked amused, then confused, and then realisation hit him.

"You've never celebrated Christmas."

It wasn't a question. Ancel looked away, he didn't like feeling as if he was missing something important, and that clearly was if Berenger had gone out of his way to prepare all of THAT and even change his brown jacket.

"I'm sorry"

He didn't apologize often, not to say never at all. But he felt like he had to this time. And yet, Berenger's eyes only softened even more as he pulled him in an embrace.

"There's no reason to, my dearest. I should have thought of that possibility. Had I known, I would have made it even more special, since it's the first time. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyways. There's light and colours, and hot chocolate, and lavish foods and lots and lots of presents ready for you."

A smile made its way to Ancel's lips and he finally looked back up. He was right, despite all the confusion he had really enjoyed the change of air. And the promise of presents always made him utterly happy.

"Alright. Merry Caismas"

It took all of Berenger's self-control not to chuckle, fortunately he had always been good at that.

"Christmas. Merry Christmas."

If Ancel would have corrected himself, he'd never know, for he leaned down and captured soft lips with his own. Chaste, tender. At Ancel's happy but confused stare, he looked up, at the railing just over their heads, where a mistletoe hung seemingly innocently.

"Everytime two people meet under one of these, they have to share a kiss. It's tradition after all."

And yes. Ancel decided. He would most certainly enjoy himself today.


End file.
